Stanford Trouble 3
by JediMagnet09
Summary: Part of the Stanford series! Dean and Sam head to the airport to pick Jess up and have a much needed conversation.


Hope you enjoy! Please review!

* * *

Dean walked up to the car, smiling at his baby.

"Ah, the Impala."

Something in Sam's voice caught Dean's attention and he looked up, scanning his baby brother's face carefully. Sam was pale, his eyes darkened by more than just the circles under his eyes from days of no sleep. "Sammy?" Dean prompted, concerned.

Sam turned to look at him in slight surprise, as if he had forgotten Dean was there. "Sorry, just….thinking."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Care to share?"

Sam blushed slightly, though the color suddenly in his cheeks wasn't even close to his normal tan. "Well….the last time I was in the Impala….Dad kicked me out and made me walk…..to the airport. When I left for school." Sam explained, eyes firmly staring at some apparently fascinating spot on the ground.

Instantly, Dean was seeing red. "He _what?_" The dangerous, soft whisper was almost as frightening, perhaps even _more_ frightening, than his normal shouting.

Sam, seeming to realize a dangerous line had just been crossed, yet also knowing his brother wasn't mad at him, answered very carefully. "We started arguing. I…well…I asked if he was going to keep in touch or if this would be the last time I would be allowed to see either of you. His answer was….well, he said he wouldn't even have given me a ride to the airport if you hadn't been in the room and gave him the _look_. After that….well, it just deteriorated from there. Eventually, he stopped the car and kicked me out. I walked about three miles before an elderly couple stopped and offered to give me a ride." Sam gave a small smile at that. "They drove me all the way to the airport and even saw me off at the gate. Guess they knew-"

Sam cut off at that, but Dean didn't need him to finish the sentence. _Guess they knew no one was going to be there for me. _

"Speaking of the airport, Jess' plane's going to be there at three and if we want to make it, we'd better take off now." Sam suddenly changed the subject.

And if Dean noticed the shakiness in the suddenly husky voice, he didn't say anything.

Dean glanced over at his brother's limp form beside him, his chest rising and falling slowly, peacefully asleep. He hadn't gotten any sleep in the last couple of days, because of some upcoming test he had been worried about. Dean sighed, shaking his head with a small smile. _That's Sammy for you. _Dean glanced at his brother again, his smile faltering slightly as his next thought surfaced. _At least the Impala is still a comfortable ride for him. _After looking at the Impala a moment longer, Sam had climbed into the seat. It had taken a few minutes, but Dean had done his best to make Sam comfortable and soon enough, his brother had fallen asleep, just like he used to. The Impala had been home for a long time. It made Dean happier than he could probably ever admit that Sam still felt at home in the Impala. Especially considering the last time he'd been in this car, Dad had kicked him out and made him _walk_ to the airport, then get a ride from strangers who could have been killer monsters in disguise for all they knew. Dean still saw red at this new revelation, his knuckles turning white on the steering wheel. A sudden , soft moan from the passenger seat had Dean glancing over again.

Sam was starting to turn a little, restlessly. _"….dad….please….dad, don't make me go…." _

Dean stiffened as the words Sam was mumbling suddenly registered, his blood running cold.

"…_Dean….come with me…..don't want to be alone…." _Sam was turning more restlessly now, his nightmare clearing worsening.

As his baby brother became more and more distressed, Dean suddenly decided that this had to stop. _Oh, Sammy. _Dean reached over and gently laid a hand on Sam's shoulder, shaking him slightly. "Sam. Sammy! Wake up!"

Sam bolted up, his head slamming into the visor that he had lowered before he fell asleep. With a groan, Sam fell back against the seat, clutching his head.

Dean would have found it funny if his big-brother-alarms weren't going off full power. "You okay?" Dean asked and Sam glanced over at him.

"What did I say?" he asked softly, almost sounding resigned. Dean looked confused. "What?"

"You have that look on your face. You're upset about something. You just woke me up. Jess told me I talk in my sleep sometimes. Usually during the same nightmare." Sam sounded so tired, so despondent. It made Dean's blood start boiling all over again.

Dean hesitated, then decided this was as good a way as any to start a conversation. Especially a _{sigh}_ chick-flick-moment-inducing one. _What I do for you, kid……_ "You said Dad's name. Asked him not to make you go. Then…then you said my name. Asked me to come with you." Dean swallowed hard. "Then you said you didn't want to be alone."

Sam winced at the last one, turning away to look out the window.

"What's goin' on in that head of yours?" Dean asked, his tone flippant, yet very gentle.

Sam hesitated and Dean knew it was time to bring out the big gun's.

"Sammy." His voice gentle, yet holding a pleading note to it that somehow expressed how much he wanted to help, how much he cared, and how much really _didn't_ care that he-yes, Dean himself- was starting a chick-flick conversation.

Sam was quiet a moment longer, then sighed. "Dad really hated me for leaving."

Dean started at this, looking over at his brother. "Dad didn't hate you, Sammy. He was mad at you. You know how he gets when he's mad."

Sam choked hard at this, fighting tears angrily. "Dean, he told me never to come back. Dad and I fought a lot, but this was a whole new level…. He called me a coward. Told me he couldn't believe I was running just as soon as it was difficult." Sam turned desperately towards Dean, suddenly really needing to know that his brother understood what he was trying to say. "Dean, you know I was never really _leaving_, don't you? I was always going to come back. School was just something I really needed…really _need_ to do and….I just….I thought dad would have my back, you know? It was always for you guys. I was just thinking that someday Dad would want to retire and once he did, maybe you and I could…..I don't know, maybe we could go relax somewhere. You always worked so hard, I just thought you deserved to have something to fall back on if you were ever just….done. I could work in law and you could do mechanic work on the side and we could just….I don't know….live. We could live in neighboring houses, come home to families." Sam was actually crying now, unable to fight it any longer. "Kids, Dean. Could you imagine having nephews or nieces? Kids running around? Being a Dad? That's all I ever wanted. I just wanted to give us all a place to live. I…I just wanted us to have an out if we ever needed it or wanted it. I didn't want to leave you guys, I wasn't deserting you." Sam finally collapsed back against the seat, his face hidden in his hands, his whole body shaking. Dean pulled the car over to the side of the road quickly. When he had pictured talking, this break down wasn't what he had in mind, but apparently this had been plaguing Sam a lot, especially for him to lose it like this. Luckily, though he could never fix his dad's past actions, he could fix Sam. It was his job. Dean pulled Sam into his arms, hugging him tightly. After a moment's hesitation, Sam hugged him back, then was suddenly clutching his shirt like a drowning man, fighting tears again, struggling to get ahold of him. "I know, Sam. I know you weren't deserting us, Sammy. I never resented your choice to come out here. I knew you would come back." Dean soothed.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, before Sam finally stilled, then pulled away from his older brother.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, sounding rather embarrassed. _Dang, Dean doesn't want me crying all over him. He's going to think we're back in elementary. _

Dean gave his brother an exasperated look. "Don't be." He gazed at his brother a second longer, then pulled the Impala back out onto the road.

They didn't talk for a while, each lost in his own thoughts. _I wonder how long it was before he met Jess. _Dean found himself wondering as they pulled into the parking lot of the airport._ Was he always happy up here? '….don't want to be alone_….' _That's what he said. Did he have a lot of friends before Jess or was he really alone? _This thought really bothered Dean. "Sam, what was school like before you met Jess?" Dean suddenly asked, his curiosity demanding to be assuaged.

Sam gave him a startled look, his face pulling into a grimace before settling into a thoughtful expression. "Lonely." He gave a wan smile before opening his door and stepping out.

Dean followed, determined to pull a few stories out of his baby brother.

"How so?" Dean asked as Sam fell into step beside him.

Sam hesitated, before opening his mouth to speak. "Well….."

_Sam walked down the sidewalk, hands thrust in his pockets, gaze locked firmly on the ground. Three weeks. He'd been alone for three weeks. No word from Dean or his father. They probably both hated him. His father for leaving the hunt. Dean for leaving them. The people in his classes had been friendly, but he hadn't really clicked with anyone. He didn't really know how to act around real people any more. It had been a long time since he had had to worry about making friends that he was going to keep. Dean had been his best friend for so long that he had long ago given up even trying to connect with other people. He didn't know __**how**__ to connect anymore. Sam felt sudden, rough hands pushing him forward hard. He got his hands out of his pockets just in time to get them badly scraped up on the gravel as he hit the ground. He heard raucous laughter behind him and he pushed himself onto his back, looking up to see three guys standing around him, laughing at him. They had pushed him. __**Bullies. Great. Somehow I thought that would be done after high school. **__Sam fought a wince. __**This time Dean isn't even here to watch my back. I'm on my own. **__He thought with trepidation. Sam pushed himself to his feet, suddenly realizing he was looking__** down**__ at the three bullies. __**Of course, things have also changed since high school. **__A small, challenging grin on his face. "Can I help you guys?" Sam asked, not bothering to hide his irritation. One of the guys laughed. _

"_Oo, tough guy, huh?"_

_Sam raised an eyebrow, warningly. "You really don't want to start something with me."_

_The three instantly shifted slightly, angry now. "You're going to take us all on?" one of them challenged._

"_Mmm…..yeah, I think so."_

_Immediately, the three guys moved forward. Sam wasted no time, grabbing one of them and slamming him into another, throwing a practiced, well-aimed punch at the third with his free hand. He had been doing this for __**way**__ too long._

Dean laughed as he pictured the three guys getting beat up by "little" brother, who was anything but helpless. Yeah, he'd been picked on all through high school, but even if Dean hadn't been there to watch his back, Sam could more often than not take care of himself. With that thought, Dean winced. _I should have been there to help him. Or I at least should have been in touch with him enough to know that it __**had**__ happened. _"Those losers got what was coming to them." Dean slapped his brother on the back, proudly, and Sam threw him a small smile of gratitude. "I'm just sorry I wasn't there to help." Dean's face darkened for a moment.

Sam sighed. "You had good reason." He murmured.

Dean shook his head, but decided to save that argument for another time. He wanted another story. "We can argue about that later. Why don't you tell me another story?"

Sam looked thoughtful for a second, then nodded. "Okay, well. A few months passed like that. I didn't really make any friends, didn't really get along with anyone. Then…." Sam smiled softly as he pictured his beautiful girlfriend. "Then I met Jess."

_Sam shuffled along, graceful despite his long limbs and great height. The months here had taken their toll on him to be sure. He had lost weight, though not muscle, his skin paler than it had used to be. School was hard. It was harder when you were as alone as he was. He often forgotten to eat with the press of homework and responsibilities. With a sigh, Sam sat down on the bench, pulling out his notebook and beginning to work on his math homework. _

"_You come here a lot." _

_A sudden voice made him jump and he looked up to see a beautiful, blonde-haired angel standing in front of him. _

"_I….I, uh, I have a lot of homework. I don't like staying in my room all week." He gave her a small smile. _

_She sat down beside him. "When's the last time you did something fun-?"_

"_Sam. Sam Winchester." He offered. "And….I don't know, honestly."_

"_Well, then, Sam Winchester, do you want to join me at a party this weekend?"_

_Sam blushed slightly, then nodded. "I'd love to-."_

"_Jess."_

"_She _asked _you_?" Dean exclaimed, bursting out into laughter.

Sam's blushed deepened, but he nodded, slightly defensively. "It's not _my_ fault. She was like the first person who'd talked to me. I'd stopped bothering to even look at the people around me."

Dean sobered at that, shaking his head, a note of anger in his voice as he spoke again. "Sammy…." He paused as Sam gave him a sad look, a bit of pleading in his eyes. Relenting, Dean forced a smile. "Tell me about the party."

_Sam walked forward, Jess' arm in his. He swore he had never seen anything as beautiful and neither, apparently, had any other boy in the room. Sam could feel all eyes on them and he was suddenly glad that Jess had insisted she help him get ready. He would have embarrassed both of them otherwise. Jess smiled up at him, brightly. _

"_Do you want to dance?" Jess asked._

_Sam gave her a deer-in-the-headlights look. "I, I don't know how." He admitted._

_Jess grabbed his arm and dragged him out on the dance floor. "I'll show you how. This is a slow song, it's easy." Jess grabbed Sam's hand and placed it on her waist, then grabbed his other hand in hers and began swaying with the music. "See? Easy." _

"_Guess it's not so bad." Sam gave her a bright smile that lit up his face. _

Dean smiled at the soft expression on his brother's face, as he recalled what was clearly a wonderful night.

"We spent all night dancing and talking. I asked her out a couple of times after that. We just….clicked…."

Dean gently steered Sam through the crowd as they headed towards the right gate, grinning at his brother's distraction.

"She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen, Dean. After a few weeks of dating, I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes. It's been heaven since then, except for….." Sam paused, glancing down at Dean.

"Except that the family wasn't there." Dean finished, squeezing Sam's shoulder tightly, reassuringly.

Sam nodded with a heavy sigh. "But you're here now." He declared firmly, smiling once more.

Dean nodded. "Darn straight. And look who it is." Dean motioned towards Gate 63, where a certain beautiful blonde-haired girl was waiting for them, smiling.

At the sight of them, Jess ran forward, jumping into Sam's waiting arms. "Sam!" Sam pressed his lips against hers, hugging her tightly to him.

Dean looked away, rolling his eyes, as he walked over and grabbed her bags from where she had left them on the floor. Heading back over to them, he cleared his throat loudly. "Come on, lovebirds. My baby calls."

Jess raised an eyebrow. "You mean your _car_."

Dean looked offended. "The Impala is more than just a car."

Sam smiled at them both. "It's home."


End file.
